Inopinata
by Mousettezz
Summary: Too quick! It all happened so quick! The next thing she saw the the wepon, the blood and her body. Trembling, Pacifica Northwest sat on the ground. She did it. she didn't mean to, but she did it. "Oh god have mercy on me!"


** AN: So… I'll just leave this here….  
12/5/12: It has been edited a bit.**

Blood. Blood was all over the room. It was on the ceiling, on the walls, on the couch, on the paintings, on the mirror, on the flickering light bulb, on the axe, on Pacifica's hands and it was all oozing out from Lil' Mabel's stomach. Mabel Gleeful was laying like a porcelain doll on the soft sky blue carpet floor. Her eyes looking into the distance, though, something was off. Mabel Gleeful's eyes were usually blue, now they were brown. But that wasn't what Pacifica focused on.

Trembling, she got closer to the brunet girl. She put the axe down beside her and kneeled down. Carefully placing Mabel's hair aside and put her finger tips on Mabel Gleeful's neck.

_ One, two, three… Oh god…, _Pacifica thought. She didn't want to face reality. No, it wasn't true! Mabel was just doing another one of her cruel tricks. Any moment now, she would get up and say "Got ya!" But the blond girl knew that wouldn't happen. As soon as she felt the icy cold skin and saw her vacant eyes, Pacifica knew that Mabel wouldn't do that. Heck. Mabel wouldn't do anything again! Lil' Mabel, Mabel Gleeful, Innocent and mischievous, cold-psychotic-cruel Mabel Gleeful was dead. D-E-A-D. And Pacifica Northwest had the blame on it. She was no longer pure, she was a sinner. But worse than that, she was a murderer.

All the information processed into Pacifica's brain. It came in slow. Slow and steady so it could sink in deep into her mind. Her next actions were done involuntarily. Her hands turned back and forth and a slow pace. They got up close to her face. Shimmering dark red blood covered her chubby hands. She covered her face in them. The strong irony smell of blood finally registered in her sense. Pacifica Northwest had killed Mabel Gleeful. She was a murder.

OxO

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The piercing shrill immediately made Gideon run even faster. Well, as fast as his short fat legs could carry him. Curse his stupid short legs. How could have he been so stupid to leave Pacifica at the show just like that? If anything had happened to the blond….

_ Don't summon bad luck, _Gideon quickly reminded himself.

"Come on P," Gideon huffed, "Please be alright!"

To be honest, he didn't even know why he was saying that. He heard the goddamn scream with the voice of the only person he knew was able to pull off such a high note. It was a certain fact that something had happened. And from the sound of it, something utterly wrong.

There! There it was! He could now see the cabin. The cabin where his compass was being held.

"Pacifica!" Gideon slammed the door opened. His cerulean blue eyes scanning his soundings looking for his objective. He found her in a corner. Knees were up again her chest and rocking herself while mumbling something he couldn't understand. He ran next her.

"P! P, it's alright. Calm down." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but felt something warm on it. He looked at it, ponding over at what the martial was. It was- no. It couldn't be.

"_Mabel, Mabel…" _Pacifica was mumbling away, _"Do your trick. Don't leave me in this illusion. I'm sorry!" _Tear were crashing down on her sweater like her eyes were waterfalls.

_ Mabel?_

Gideon analyzed his surroundings once more. His eyes widen and let out a gasp. He spotted what caused Pacifica to be in shock. Mabel Gleeful's body was laying on the carpet. Along with a huge dark red stain of blood by it.

_ Dipper._ The boy came to his mind. Dipper would be nearby. The Gleeful twins are never- well, were- apart for so long. It would be a matter of minutes, seconds, before Dipper would be here. And Gideon Pines did not want to be here at that time.

"Pacifica, Get up! We have to leave, now!" Gideon pulled on Pacifica's arm with all his might.

"_Mabel, Mabel…"_ She continued in her trance.

"Pacifica!" He had to get her out of her shock. He knew one way…. He just hope his friend would understand.

"I'm sorry P." And then, he slapped as hard as he could with his tiny chubby hands across Pacifica's right cheek.

_SMACK_

The blond stop mumbling and placed a hand on the wounded cheek. She blink and saw up.

"G-G-Gideon?"

"No time!" He pulled her to her feet and fled towards the exit of the creepy cabin.

"Gideon! Mabel! She-"

"I saw! Bill told me about her capturing and planning to kill you." Pacifica's eyes just seemed to fill up with even more tears.

"But I-"

"I know! But unfortunately, it was either her, or you. And luckily, you're here with me." He tugged on her fuzzy sweater sleeve and ran more rapidly. Never turning back.

OxO

Inside the forest, Dipper Gleeful was in pain. It was a horrible pain. The pain was not from anything physical, yet it hurt his chest and head just as much as a fall from a 100 meter cliff (a stupid idea that his brain-vacant twin decided to do as 'bonding'). Just moments ago he was fine. He had been walking back from his (for lack of a better word) walk and on his way to the cabin when the stabbing pain commenced.

"_Dipper." _A voice spoke in his mind. The only voice which could do that.

Dipper's eyes widen and his skin paled, "MABEL!"

The cabin was at a short distance. No time could be lost.

_ Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel! __RESPOND!_

His sister was not responding. Bad sign. His sister, no matter how pissed she was, always responded. It was a bad, bad, bad, bad sign.

He could see the cabin now! For a moment a smile crept up his face, but, as soon as it formed, the smile turned into a frown. The cabin door was open. Even more Bad signs.

Dipper entered the cabin with his mind planned to find his twin. Nothing else. No Pacifica, no Journals, no intruder. Just his stupid twin. His dear sister. And he found her…. He walked towards her and loomed over her body.

Body…

He felt like laughing for a minute. When he and Mabel were younger (maybe like 8), they fought a lot. Not the normal, you annoy me, kind. It was the, I hate you, kind. They pawned and insulted each other every single day like there was no tomorrow. He remembered how much he wanted his sister dead. Irony that the wish came true until now. It was the time were Dipper only cared, protected, loved his sister... and she was-

He kept still and in silence. For how much time? Dipper didn't know. No thoughts covered his mind like they usually do. They had disappeared. Blank. Nothing. He didn't want to think. If he used his brain, memories of Mabel would pour out with no control what-so-ever. He didn't want to think about her.

After a while, a small though passed through. "Who did this to her? Dipper's head shot up.

_ She_, the compass, was missing. But the axe wasn't. Dipper picked it up and toyed with it. A neutral face on. Anyone that knew him knew that the face meant danger. He was using most powerful wepon.

He was planning. A plan that would be applied on The Compass.

He was planning revenge.  
_

**Final AN: Well, this was my first GF drabble. Yes, it's reverse Pines. I loved the concept to pieces and imagined this scene after seeing a specific image. No, I do not plan to continue this. It was a drabble that was bothering me constantly. Maybe I'll edit it some time later. Now I'll resume on my other academic work.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
